One Piece Crew Project
by One Piece Crew
Summary: Tripulação original! Estamos recrutando!
1. Chapter 1

_**One Piece Crew Project**_

Olá a todos e bem-vindos ao OPCP! (ficou bonitinha a sigla né? Tá, desconsiderem esse comentário)!

Tive essa ideia a algumas semanas, e ela se resume em montar uma tripulação original e se aventurar no mundo de One Piece! Bem, essa é a base do negócio, no entanto, embora muito se assemelhe a uma "fic de fichas" (modalidade que eu amo) não se trata exatamente de uma, pois a ideia é que cada um escreva um capítulo numa ordem pré-determinada.

O que acham? Alguém se habilita? Como a ideia é ser uma fic de todos (aliás, essa não é minha conta original, fiz apenas para esta fic) não coloquei regras ou defini detalhes ainda, acho que o ideal é discutirmos isso juntos!

Caso esteja interessado, mande review ou mensagem para que eu possa adicioná-los ao grupo do facebook que eu vou criar para que possamos discutir a fic! Caso você não tenha facebook e não queira fazer um, tudo bem, posso tentar mantê-lo informado por e-mail!

Agradeço a atenção!


	2. Chapter 2

Uhuuu! Aqui está o primeiríssimo capítulo de One Piece Crew Project! Não saiu muito como eu esperava (vocês: mas foi você escreveu oh lesada!), mas acho que ficou até que razoável! Espero que gostem e mandem comentários! Ah, antes que eu esqueça! Todas as vagas já foram preenchidas, possivelmente abriremos mais no futuro, mas se quiserem participar do grupo do face para dar sugestões e/ou mandar ficha para ficar na espera estão todos convidados! Só mandar o link do face e/ou ficha para op_crew_project

Capítulo 1

Olhava fixamente para o teto de madeira enquanto equilibrava a cadeira nas pernas traseiras e mantinha os pés na mesa de forma relaxada. Era incrível como a madeira possuía tantos detalhes e tantos desenhos escondidos que pareciam até querer contar alguma coisa.

"A coisa tá ficando feia", a garota pensou assim que começou a criar teorias em sua mente do que aqueles desenhos poderiam significar, afinal, a resposta lhe parecia óbvia: nada. Era provavelmente o estresse da profissão, os anos se passavam e parecia que cada vez mais ficava mais e mais atarefada. Trabalhar na Marinha estava ficando cada vez mais próximo do que havia imaginado quando tinha doze anos: cansativo e incompatível com sua personalidade, embora não fosse a pior coisa do mundo.

Chegava a ser tão cansativo, que quando finalmente tinha tempo para descansar ficava sem saber o que fazer, e acabava se entretendo com qualquer coisa, como o teto. Sua esperança era de que as coisas melhorassem assim que chegasse a Logue Town, afinal, iria rever e trabalhar com Tashigi e seu irmão lhe prometera uma visita de um mês. Com certeza seria muito mais agradável, já que estavam acostumados com o jeito dela e ela não precisaria se comportar demais para não parecer um peixe fora d'água.

Um sorriso estava brotando em seus lábios quando o barulho lá fora começou a ficar mais alto, deveriam estar chegando ao porto. Pensou em ficar mais um pouco ali, fazendo nada, mas assim que escutou alguém gritar "Hachiko-san! Estamos chegando", não viu alternativa a não ser ir cumprir com seus deveres como tenente.

Colocou todos os pés da cadeira no chão, tirou as pernas da mesa e se levantou, ajeitando o sobretudo branco e a saia azul escura, deixando tudo alinhado. Endireitou a coluna e saiu do cômodo animada, já estavam todos prontos para atracar no porto. Foi direto para a proa dar uma olhada na cidade, já fazia um bom tempo desde que estivera ali... Tantas coisas que aconteceram...

Estava prestes a desenterrar algumas coisas do passado quando o navio parou e os marinheiros se preparavam para descer. Sentia-se empolgada, até demais. Isso era bom, talvez algo muito legal acontecesse. O ritmo da tripulação parecia muito lento perto de sua ansiedade, por isso, não esperou qualquer rampa para descer e simplesmente saltou do navio e aterrissou silenciosamente no chão:

-Hachiko-san! Aonde vai?

-Vou na frente! – disse sorrindo – Por favor, descarreguem tudo, nos encontramos na base! – acenou e começou a andar empolgada sem dar trela para os olhares desentendidos de todos.

Logue Town parecia não ter mudado muito, estava apenas um pouco mais lotada e algumas poucas lojas das quais se lembrava pareciam ter passado por alguma reforma. Olhava tudo e todos de forma animada, e quando deu por si já estava na frente da base.

Entrou no local e começou a andar pelos corredores sem um rumo muito certo, cumprimentando todos por quem passava, que a cumprimentavam de volta com respeito, embora ela notasse que havia algo de estranho quando olhavam para ela. Chegou toda sua roupa para ver se nada estava fora do lugar, torto ou à mostra, mas aparentemente tudo estava perfeito. "Será que...". Não, aquilo era bastante improvável, quantos anos haviam se passado? Nove?

-Hachiko? – uma voz feminina a chamou, uma voz bem familiar.

-Tashigi! – os olhos da jovem brilharam enquanto ela corria para pular na amiga

-Calma! – berrou desesperada, afinal, o resultado daquilo era óbvio: as duas iriam para o chão.

-Foi mal! – Hachiko disse enquanto se levantava e ajudava Tashigi a levantar, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido e que ninguém havia visto.

-Tudo bem... – disse massageando as costas e sorrindo, assim como era óbvio que iriam cair, era óbvio que a garota não teria mudado tanto em não muito tempo.

-Onde é a sala do Smoker? – perguntou empolgada, mas notando que os vários marinheiros que estavam por ali fixaram seu olhar nela assim que terminou a pergunta.

-Ele pediu para que te levasse até lá quando chegasse – disse de maneira responsável – Vem!

E sem muita hesitação, Tashigi tomou um corredor e Hachiko a seguiu de perto. Quando estavam finalmente lá, e a morena já estava com as mãos na maçaneta, a loira prendeu a respiração, já sabendo o que sairia daquela porta assim que fosse aberta. Assim que a porta foi escancarada, ambas tossiram um pouco e tiveram dificuldade para visualizar o interior da sala, mas assim que a fumaça se dissipou, conseguiram ver o capitão sentado em sua mesa com dois charutos na boca:

-Tenente Tsuminaki Hachiko se apresentando! – disse sorridente e feliz, já que achava estranho quando falava aquelas palavras de forma séria.

-Entre... – disse de forma meio embolada por causa dos charutos.

Hachiko olhou para Tashigi que lhe retribuiu com um olhar de "depois nos falamos" e saiu da sala fechando a porta atrás de si.

Tenente e capitão ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes. Era impressão dela ou ele parecia um pouco surpreso?

-Não achei que fosse chegar tão longe... – comentou sem rodeios.

A jovem espantou-se por um breve momento, mas algo dentro de si lhe dizia que não devia levar aquelas palavras como uma ofensa:

-Ei! Eu não sou tão ruim assim! – disse sorrindo e enrolando uma mecha dos cabelos no dedo indicador meio sem graça.

-Sim... Pela carta que o almirante Heymi me mandou, parece que não vai me dar trabalho... – comentou lançando um olhar para uma carta aberta em cima da mesa.

-Ah... – olhou com um pouco de medo do papel – Meu pai mandou uma carta...? – sorriu em desespero, aquilo nunca era um bom sinal – Será que... Eu posso ver? – perguntou gentilmente.

-Você não vai querer – respondeu de forma direta.

No entanto, aquela frase teve seu efeito contrário. Realmente, talvez fosse melhor ela não ver, mas fazia questão de saber qual era a dimensão dos estragos. Tentou pegar a carta da mesa rapidamente, porém, Smoker já estava de pé com a carta levantada lá no alto, numa altura que Hachiko tinha que inclinar o pescoço como se estivesse procurando ver a parte do teto que estava exatamente sobre sua cabeça.

A garota deu uma pirueta e pegou a carta sem dificuldades, afinal, não era que Smoker realmente acreditasse que colocar a carta no alto ajudaria em alguma coisa. Suspirando fundo, o capitão voltou a sentar e virou a cadeira de costas para a garota, que lia a carta com uma expressão cada vez pior:

"_Olá meu caro Smoker! Como vai? _

_Como você já deve saber estarei mandando minha filhinha para trabalhar em Logue Town por alguns tempos!_

_Por favor, providencie para ela um quarto bem arejado, pois ela não suporta calor, além de uma cama macia, pois ela demora para pegar no sono quando não está confortável!_

_Lembre-se de comunicar ao refeitório para comprar mais doces, ela passa mal com a falta de açúcar!_

_Kuragi também pediu para que alguém a lembre de andar sempre bem vestida, afinal agora ela é uma tenente!"_

Os olhos de Hachiko estavam arregalados e seu queixo caído de incredulidade em exagero, e o pior de tudo era que as coisas iam ficando piores a cada linha. Onde aquele casal maluco estava com a cabeça? Sua sorte era que mais abaixo havia um texto ainda maior sobre tudo que havia feito desde seu início na Marinha, e seu pai havia feito questão de omitir todas as "travessuras" que ela e Acatsume haviam feito.

Seu currículo estava quase a fazendo esquecer-se dos micos do começo da carta, mas um "Obs.:" mais ao final a fez estremecer. O pequeno parágrafo estava cercado de coraçõezinhos tortos e malfeitos, com certeza desenhados pela mesma pessoa que havia escrito a carta, e lá dizia:

"_Obs.: Lembra-se de quando a Hachiko tinha 11 anos e te pediu em casamento? Não foi uma graça? Por favor, cuide da sua "noivinha" com carinho!_

_Almirante Tsuminaki Heymi"_

Aquilo era sem dúvidas o fim dos tempos. Nem fazia mais ideia de como deveria estar sua expressão facial. "Como ele teve coragem?" Pensou respirando profundamente tentando levar a situação da forma mais calma possível:

-Era só o que faltava... – comentou baixinho dando um leve tapa na testa.

-Quero que ajude Tashigi nos treinamentos e faça patrulha nas ruas a partir do pôr do sol – ordenou, ainda de costas para ela.

-Tá bem... – disse distraidamente ainda olhando para a carta, parecia que tinha algo que havia deixado escapar.

Smoker virou a cadeira novamente de frente para ela e disse a frase que faria com que tudo se encaixasse:

-Tashigi estava sem óculos.

Era óbvio. Deu pra alguma outra pessoa que não era Smoker e a fofoca se espalhou. Realmente, algo de muito "legal" havia acontecido: agora todos sabiam de seu maior mico de infância. Seu único alívio era que o capitão continuava a fingir que nem havia lido aquele trecho da carta e a encarava normalmente:

-Você começa amanhã, às 9:00 – disse monotonamente fazendo-a tirar sua atenção do papel.

-Ok! – falou sorridente, retirando-se da sala logo depois.

Para sua surpresa, deu de cara com Tashigi, que quase tropeçou devido ao susto, em frente à porta. Hachiko arqueou a sobrancelha:

-Me... Me desculpa! – tentava se explicar enquanto corava violentamente – É que eu fiquei preocupada por causa dos...

-Tudo bem! – Hachiko respondeu gentilmente, não iria ficar brava com a amiga "só" por causa do ocorrido – Vamos lá! Ainda é cedo e eu só começo a trabalhar amanhã! – pegou a moça pela mão e foi guinchando-a pelo corredor não ligando para apelos que ela fazia dizendo que ainda tinha que trabalhar.

Aquela tarde havia sido bem divertida. Haviam parado em umas quatro docerias, três lojas de roupas e deram um jeito em uns seis baderneiros pelo caminho. Mas assim que pararam para se sentarem numa grade do porto, Tashigi olhou a garota com seriedade:

-Eu sei que você sempre foi desse jeito, mas... Não acha que está exagerando no desleixo?

A loira olhou de forma descontraída, tentando não dar continuidade ao que seria uma conversa séria, mas não obteve sucesso, afinal, o que a morena tinha de desastrada tinha de persistente também:

-Me desculpa... – disse desviando o olhar.

-Nós somos responsáveis por manter a ordem, os civis precisam da gente, enquanto você está aí fingindo não estar nem aí pra nada há pessoas perversas nesse mundo criando o caos... – disse heroicamente.

Aquilo havia lhe acertado em jeito, e agora algo pesado parecia puxá-la para baixo. Agora sentia até remorso de não ter deixado a amiga ter confiscado aqueles itens falsos aquela tarde. Com certeza algum trouxa deveria ter comprado por um preço absurdo, e agora um malandro deveria estar rindo por ter ganhado dinheiro de forma tão fácil. Era algo pequeno, mais sentia um fogo crescer dentro do peito em revolta com aquilo. Por que era assim? Estava tudo tão divertido sem precisar se incomodar com os problemas alheios, era tão difícil assim levar uma vida tranquila, divertida e calma?

-Me desculpa... – disse novamente, com a voz um tanto pesada.

-Ei! Não era pra você ficar assim! – Tashigi agitava as mãos como se tentasse desfazer o que tinha dito.

-Tudo bem! – Hachiko levantou o rosto e sorriu, como sempre – Francamente, parece até que você me conhece tanto quanto a minha mãe... – disse tirando sarro, fazendo a amiga sorrir.

No dia seguinte, acordou com Tashigi batendo em sua porta. Estava atrasada. Havia demorado demais para dormir, por causa da cama e travesseiros novos. Como o uniforme estava sujo por tê-lo usado o dia todo, pegou um shorts preto e uma camisa azul clara sem manga e com uma cauda até os joelhos.

Quando chegou ao campo de treinamento já estavam todos os marinheiros alinhados em filas fazendo movimentos de sobe e desce com suas _bokkens, _ao comando de Tashigi. Vendo que não teria muito mais o que fazer, sentou-se na grama e encostou-se a parede para observar o treinamento.

Não fazia ideia do porque lhe foi pedido para ajudar, aparentemente apenas a amiga já era mais que o suficiente para dar conta daquilo. Muito entediada, ficou olhando para as nuvens no céu, estavam com uma aparência tão fofa aquele dia.

Seu devaneio sobre as nuvens foi interrompido quando percebeu que os barulhos ritmados transformaram-se em algo desordenado. Olhou para frente e se deparou com todos os marinheiros separados em duplas treinando, agora as coisas pareciam ter ficado mais interessante. Hachiko cruzou as pernas e desencostou da parede, arqueando o tronco mais para frente para analisar melhora situação. Agora fazia sentido do por que deveria ajudar: estavam todos lutando como uma bando de crianças ansiosas e desordenadas, e Tashigi parecia estar em dificuldades para tentar explicar para eles algo que lhe era tão óbvio:

-Para tudo! – a tenente levantou num salto e aproximou-se da montoeira com um ar responsável, deu um leve suspiro e continuou a falar – Vocês vão morrer em três segundos lutando desse jeito! – disse com sinceridade fazendo todos se espantarem. Hachiko esperou que todos se acalmassem e continuou – Vocês são muito ansiosos e acabam atacando de qualquer jeito, é muito fácil de quebrar a defesa desse jeito! Não é porque você está lutando pela sua vida e a de outras pessoas que você não deve manter a calma! Tanto para acertar como para esquivar vocês precisam encontrar o ritmo do inimigo! Agora fiquem calmos e comecem de novo!

Todos permaneceram paralisados até que a garota se sentou novamente e fez com a cabeça para continuarem. No entanto, apenas um aspecto havia melhorado naquele treino: ao invés de ansiosos e desordenados estavam apenas desordenados:

-Isso vai ser complicado... – comentou para si mesma.

-Por que não tenta o método pelo qual você aprendeu? – uma voz grave veio da janela ao lado de onde Hachiko estava sentada.

-Que susto! – exclamou assim que se deparou com Smoker olhando o treinamento com um olhar não muito mais animado que o dela – Não lembro como aprendi! – disse tentando desviar do assunto.

-Tem certeza? – disse olhando fixamente nos olhos dela e deixando o local em seguida.

-Aiai... – exclamou baixinho e em seguida levantando-se num salto – Para tudo DE NOVO!

Desta, todos pararam ainda mais surpresos, e assustados, do que da última vez:

-Vamos dançar! – a loira com um sorriso animado no rosto, deixando todos perplexos e desentendidos.

-O quê? – Tashigi perguntou confusa.

-Isso mesmo! Tashigi venha cá! - a jovem aproximou – Quanto tempo ainda temos?

-Uma hora...

-Muito bem! - virou-se novamente para todos – Temos uma hora ainda! Um vai ser dama e outro cavalheiro, e depois de meia hora a gente troca! – disse com uma crescente empolgação que nem ela mesma percebia.

A expressão na face de todos era a mais cômica possível: ninguém estava entendendo coisa com coisa:

-Vou explicar! – disse com firmeza – Tashigi vai ser a dama – e assim que disse isso, colocou um dos braços da amiga sobre seu ombro e pegou a sua mão livre – Funciona assim! Agora escolham o que cada um vai ser e tomem posição!

Houve uma certa hesitação, pois ninguém queria ser a dama, no entanto, Hachiko os mirava de forma tão firme que mesmo os mais teimosos trataram rapidinho de decidir quem seria quem:

-Muito bem! – disse num sorriso ameaçador, para ninguém mais fazer baderna – Vamos dançar valsa, é bem simples! O que vai complicar é a condução! Uma dança como essa funciona da seguinte maneira: o cavalheiro conduz e a dama segue. Porém, para conduzir seu parceiro você terá que prestar bastante atenção nos movimentos dele e saber quando começar o próximo passo, se você falhar em entender o "ritmo" do seu parceiro você não vai conseguir conduzi-lo – apesar dela ter dito que seria simples, sua explicação estava fazendo com que todos tremessem de medo – O mesmo vale para a dama, se ela não entender os movimentos do seu parceiro vai acabar estragando qualquer passo que ele queira fazer e não vai conseguir segui-lo! Entenderam?

-Sim! – todos responderam com firmeza, mas com dúvida nos olhos.

-Não vou colocar música, dancem na velocidade que quiserem fazendo apenas um passo para cada lado! – e para demonstrar, guiou Tashigi por alguns instantes.

A morena morria de medo de medo de tropeçar, mas Hachiko a conduziu tão bem que fez com parecesse que a jovem dançava com frequência.

Timidamente, todos começaram a tentar a dança, e Hachiko e Tashigi sentaram-se na grama para assistir a cena. A morena parecia bastante preocupada, mas a tenente tinha que se esforçar para não rir, afinal, a cena era muito engraçada, enquanto alguns até que conseguiam, outros já estavam pisando um no pé do outros e umas duas duplas já haviam ido direto para o chão:

-Isso vai dar certo? – perguntou com muita dúvida na voz.

-Vai sim! Daqui alguns dias eles já vão estar acostumados! Mesmo aqueles mais briguentos vão conseguir, do seu próprio jeito, se adequar ao outro... - e mirou uma das duplas que havia caído.

-Não sabia que você dançava... – Tashigi comentou meio preocupada com o olhar perdido que a amiga lançava aos marinheiros.

-Nem eu me lembrava...

Os próximos dias foram igualmente cômicos e agradáveis. Toda amanhã ajudava no treino, que havia se tornado metade dança e metade luta. Alguns protestaram no começo, mas assim que começaram a sentir os efeitos as reclamações cessaram. Havia causado tanto com aquela história de dança que todos pareciam ter se esquecido da carta de seu pai, ela só não sabia se era porque agora todas as vez que olhavam para ela lembravam-se das vergonhas que passavam nos treinos, ou se tinham medo dela se vingar e fazê-los dançar alguma coisa maluca.

Já era seu sétimo dia ali. O dia já estava se pondo e estava com Tashigi de vigia no porto:

-Eles melhoraram muito... – a morena comentou enquanto olhava para o céu tingido de laranja.

-É... Logo dá pra eles trabalharem de dançarinos profissionais! – disse rindo.

-Me pergunto por que o Smoker-san ainda me deixa como a principal responsável pelos treinos... – falava olhando para baixo – Foi a partir de quando você chegou que o nível de habilidade deles começou a subir desse jeito...

-Eiii! Não é pra tanto! – disse agitando os braços tentando espantar o desânimo de Tashigi – Eu apenas arrumei uma solução para algo que você também já havia percebido, além de que, eu não luto com uma espada normal, aliás, se lutasse com uma minhas habilidades seriam cortadas pela metade, por isso, não posso treiná-los muito além do que estou fazendo agora... – estava mais séria agora e também com o olhar virado para baixo – E eu também não sou tão determinada quanto você! Isso faz muito diferença! – levantou o rosto e sorriu gentilmente para Tashigi.

-Você é muito forte...

-Até agora... – falou atropelando a outra – Não sei até que ponto eu tenho vontade de melhorar... Ao contrário de você...

-Como assim não sabe até que ponto tem vontade de melhorar? – perguntou exasperada.

-É uma longa... – algo que enxergou no horizonte a fez parar de falar – Não creio nisso! – riu gostosamente.

-O quê? – Tashigi também se surpreendeu com o que viu.

-Lá vem a chegada triunfal...

TO BE CONTINUED...

_Escrito por: Bruna Galrão/Kissuyume_

_Revisado por: André Galrão_

_Obs.: qualquer errinho levem em consideração que estamos em época de prova!^^_


End file.
